Fall to Madness
by Humnut
Summary: Harry witnesses the rape and murder of Hermione, leading him to fall into insanity. Now he wishes to get revenge on all those that have wronged him in the past. Dark Harry harrybella or harrynarcissa, haven't chossen yet.


1Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is my sanity, which is leaving me because it cant handle a 'violent relationship'... the prick.

**Is it the end, or the beginning **

Harry sat alone in number four Privit Drive, the house was dark, empty. It was never sold, not after what had happened to the Dursleys. Harry looked around feeling the past rush back to him, when his decent into madness had begun.

He walked from the living room to the kitchen, the dust and cobwebs betraying what was once a gleaming white floor. Harry looked at the place where he had committed his first murder.

Just then a loud beeping sound could be heard from the living room. Harry had set up sensors at each of the places he believed the Aurors would look, hoping that this would be the last. He walked back into the room and saw the gadgets he left on the floor. Of course the first place they check was Number 12 Grimmauld place, and they would soon move onto the next house, and the next, finding nothing until they reached here.

Harry looked up, at the large indent now above the fireplace, the place where everything began. He found himself sitting down onto the musty sofa as he started to remember that day.

**Exactly three years earlier**

Harry was sitting in the park, the only place he knew he could feel alone, but today he wasn't. Sitting next to him was the last person he would have ever expected, Hermione. They had started dating the year before, obviously angering Ron to no end. They didn't care though, they could live without Ron, and last year, nothing could faze them. Not even Moody being a fake and all, but they got past everything.

Harry looked over at Hermione and saw her looking right back at him, with a smile plastered on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked jokingly.

"Well, the fact that I can be here with you is nice. But if your going to be like to me then I'll leave." she said back happily, playing a game that always ended up with Harry kissing her.

"If your leaving, then I better give you a present." Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her into a deep kiss. They sat there for several minutes, each person enjoying the others lips, when Hermione suddenly broke it. She smiled at Harry and leaned her head on his shoulder, cuddling close to his body.

"Moving here was the best thing that has ever happened to me." she said into his ear. _Yes,_ Harry thought, _the best thing for me too._ Harry looked back, and he remember the feeling of great happiness and shock as his girlfriend showed up at his door halfway through the summer. Hermione 'convinced', a.k.a charmed, her parents into letting her move in with Harry. Harry remembered the Dursleys protests in 'not wanting another freak in the house' until Hermione produced a check worth over 2 million pounds, silencing them indefinitely on the subject.

Harry smiled as he held Hermione in his arms, cradling her and kissing her head. The last month had definitely been the happiest of his life. Thinking that nothing could ruin it, but the problem was, Harry Potter had the worst of luck.

"HEY FREAK!!" came the tell tale voice of Harry's oversized cousin Dudley. Harry looked up and frowned and saw that he had his entire gang with him. That's when Harry noticed a glimmer coming from an object in Dudley's hand. Harry got up, Hermione getting to her feet beside him and got ready for whatever Dudley was going to do.

"What do you want Dudley?" Harry asked, noticing that the glimmer in his cousins hand was a switch-blade.

"Well, me and the boy were fancying having a little fun." he said as he raised the knife and pointed it at Harry. "And we decided that your little girlfriend will be helping us with that. Now drop the sticks." he said as he noticed both of the wizards in front of him had wands in their pockets.

Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and swung it up to point a Dudley, but was to late. The mob of teenagers swarmed the two, ripping Hermione away from Harry. Harry. On the other hand was trying to point his wand at Dudley, but he wasn't going to let that happen. Dudley took swing after swing at Harry's head until he fell to the ground, blood spilling from his ear, signaling a concussion.

Harry laid in the grass as he observed the scene in a sort of dazed, slow motion view. The world seemed muted as he looked to his left, seeing his worst nightmare. Dudley had his gang pin down Hermione as Dudley himself used the switch-blade to cut open her shirt, revealing her breast to them all. Harry felt himself slip into unconsciousness as the rest of the gang continued to undress her, while Dudley dropped his pants.

**Several Hours Later**

Harry awoke his head pounding. He sat up as he tried to remember what had happened, then it all rushed back to him, the final moments before he blacked out. Harry turned his head slowly, fearing what he would see lying on the ground next to him. Indeed, Harry's worst nightmare had become true. Hermione was lying on the ground, naked and as cold as ice. Bruises were all over her body and in places where bruises should never be. She also had a red line across her neck, showing that her throat had been slit.

Harry felt himself sob as he crawled up to his girlfriends corpse and pulled her closer. He cried for what seemed like hours, holding Hermione's lifeless body before he realized what needed to be done. He got up and wiped his eyes, suddenly not feeling the pain in his head as he walked back to his home. AS he walked, he felt his anger rise, filling him with an unusual power. It showed in his physical surroundings as the atmosphere around Harry himself seemed to become hotter. Harry got back to Number Four, feeling his hatred rise even more, knowing that he was getting closer to Dudley.

He threw open the door with such force that it seemed to rattle the house itself. Harry herd from the kitchen his uncle getting up. He walked into the living room and saw Harry Standing in the doorway, bleeding from the ears and covered in dirt.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BOY!" he shouted at Harry, walking up close the young boy, trying to intimidate him.

This, at that moment, was the wrong thing to do. Harry put his hands on Vernon's shoulder and lifted him into the air with ease. Harry threw his uncle at the fireplace, knocking him out instantly. He continued his path towards the kitchen.

Petunia came out of the kitchen after hearing the noise, thinking Vernon had throw something at Harry, and was surprised to find Harry standing naught a foot away.

"Where's Dudley?" Harry said in a dark voice.

"Why?" Petunia said frantically, looking at her husbands unconscious form. "What did you do yo Vernon? What do you want with Dudley?"

She stopped though as a strange dark red aura formed around Harry. The boy walked closer to his Aunt until he was mere inches away.

"You ask to many questions." he said as he grabbed Petunia by the throat with incredible speed and forced her head into the wall, killing her instantly. Harry walked calmly into the kitchen as he left the body of his Aunt on the floor. He walked in to find Dudley standing in front of him with a foot long butcher knife.

"Get back!" he shouted as he thrust forward at Harry, who didn't even flinch.

"You killed Hermione," said Harry in a flat tone, looking Dudley in the eye. Dudley dropped the knife and fell backwards, for what he saw were not the normal green, almond shaped eyes, but just pure black. Harry walked forward until he had Dudley backed up in a corner.

"GO AWAY!" Dudley shouted as he lunged at Harry, throwing a punch. Harry caught Dudley's fist easily. As he held Dudley's fist, Hermione's corpse flashed before Harry's eyes and he raised his other hand into a fist.

"Good bye Dudley," said Harry as he punched a hole into Dudley's face, killing his cousin. Harry felt his anger ebb away as he looked at what he had done. He took one last look at Dudley before turning away and leaving the house.

Harry walked back to the park, where still Hermione lay. Nobody had seen her body, or nobody had cared to call the police, knowing who she was. 'That freaky Potter boys girlfriend', yes Harry had heard the rumors of how people thought she was just a teenage whore that harry picked up and who was mooching off of Vernon a Petunia.

Harry dropped to his knees and screamed, punching the ground with his fists until the knuckles bled. He looked up after several minutes and saw the two wands in a X, Harry's and Hermione's. Harry grabbed them both, the last remaining thing of Hermione's and kissed her tenderly on the lips before falling once again into blackness as the concussion raced to meet him.

AN- Ok, so I don't know. This was pretty dark for me, but I decided to say 'hey, what the hell, I'll do a dark harry fic.' so I did. I don't know what I'll do about any pairings, but I'm either thinking Belatrix or Narcissa, since they would be the only ones who would get turned on by this sort of character. The plan though is for harry to go nuts and start killing off the people in his life that have fucked him up somehow. Obviously Dumbledore will be part of the body count... yay. Oh, and you might be wondering about whats with the extra strength and all, lets just say untapped, pure magic that he can use when his anger is at such a peak. R&R please, and no flames cause they are annoying. As my friend told me, who got this off of FFNet himself, **flames will be used to burn the hairs on Dumbledore's ass!**


End file.
